


the best way to spread christmas cheer

by drippingcandie



Series: totally tubular 80's christmas extravaganza! [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Georgie is alive everyone is happy, M/M, Slightly aged up characters!, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingcandie/pseuds/drippingcandie
Summary: Bill invites Stan over for some early Christmas decorating.





	the best way to spread christmas cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [80stenbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80stenbrough/gifts).



> Just something small as a gift for my friend Olive!  
>  Merry early whatever you all celebrate :)

Bill didn't realize that Stan would be some sort of Christmas menace.

 

The two had been dating for a little over two years, so he had thought that gave him a good reason for inviting Stan over. His mom also doted on the boy and Georgie absolutely loved him.

 

It's only a week after break on the Saturday before Christmas when Stan is knocking on his door. And Bill wasn't nervous per se, but Stan didn't strike him as someone who would love Christmas.

 

Stan was...serious. At times, he reminded Bill of a small adult. All pressed khakis and oxford shirts with dress shoes instead of jeans and t shirts with sneakers. He didn't believe in childish games or partake in crude jokes.

 

Bill loved that about him.

 

It's just he doesn't expect Stan to be all bundled up and smiling on his front porch with a stack of gifts wrapped precisely in Santa themed wrapping paper.

 

"Hey, Stan." Bill says, standing in the doorway. Derry had been covered in a few inches of snow only a few days earlier and the chill was biting his sockless toes.

 

"Hey, dove." Stan says, shuffling a bit so his scarf is no longer covering his mouth.

 

Bill's whole face flushes. Stan doesn't use names like that often, but when he does it leaves him soft of speechless.  Even if it's been happening for a little over two years, since they were thirteen. it still has the same effect.

 

"Are you going to let me in?"

 

"Oh. Yuh-yeah." He shuffles a bit and steps out of the doorway and Stan quickly steps inside.

 

It's almost methodical how the other boy knocks the snow off his soles and slips off his shoes.

 

"I cuh-can take those." Bill reaches his hands out to take the stack of gifts.

 

Stan holds them closer to him. "No!" He grins, an excited one that makes his eyes crinkle up in the corner. There's some snowflakes in his eyelashes that are quickly blinked away, mostly due to the fact that the fire place was going in the corner. "I want to put them under the tree."

 

"We haven't set it u-up yet." Bill has a feeling that the whole ordeal will be a disaster. "Yuh-you can put them in my ruh-room."

 

"Okay," His smile didn't waver. He must be having a good da-

 

"Stan!"

 

Georgie, still in his pajamas at 11 am, came barreling down the hallway, toppling right in to Bills boyfriend. "Stan! You're here."

 

And Stan knows that Bill knows that Stan is not, repeat, not a fan of children. Under his adult like exterior, however, Stan Uris had a an incredibly soft spot for one child by the name of Georgie.

 

"Woah!" Stan teetered along with his gifts, managing to get one arm around Georgie in a half hug. “What’s up, Georgie?” He used his free hand to ruffle the boy’s hair. 

 

Georgie just crinkles his nose. “Billy said you were going to make cookies with me!” Bill can’t believe that Georgie just threw him under the bus like that. “He’s gotta put up the tree and doesn’t want me in the way.”

 

Stan throws a look Bill’s way as if to say  _ you owe me _ but Bill really knows that Stan likes baking cookies. They’ve done it together before. And Bill also knows that the soft spot in his heart for Georgie combined with baking is a win-win for all of them.

 

“Okay, Georgie. Sounds good.” Stan says. “Wanna show me where to put these?” He holds up the gifts, shaking the contents a little. The younger boy doesn’t hesitate to grab Stan’s hand and lead him to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took Stan and Georgie thirty minutes to prep the cookies. In those thirty minutes, Bill managed to set up only half of the tree. Although Georgie was disappointed that they couldn’t start decorating  _ right this instant,  _ Bill told him they could start up the DVD player and put on Elf.

 

He ignored Stan’s grumbles. “After three years, I still don’t understand this movie.” It just didn’t fit the bill for his type of humor, Bill supposed. 

 

They practically dog piled on the couch. Stan was on the right, Georgie on the left, and Bill curled up in the middle all under one of his mother’s quilts. As Georgie and Bill giggled through the funny parts, which Bill would argue is all of it, Stan attempted to remember how this movie even ended.

 

Forty five minutes into the film, the kitchen timer rang out. “I’ve got it.” Stan said, getting up and pressing a kiss to Bill’s temple. “I’ll be right back.”

 

And right back he was. Apparently, a hot pan full of cookies was no match for Stan Uris and he had managed to get them on the cooling rack in under three minutes. He didn’t come back and complain about burns on his hands or fallen cookies. Bill was impressed, and he even told him so as Stan snuggled back under the blankets.

 

By time the movie was over, Stan had let out one laugh. Bill would call it a victory. 

 

“You want to go get a cookie, Georgie?” Stan looked over Bill’s head to see the other boy. Bill thought Stan was quite cute, his face illuminated by the looping title screen of the Christmas flick.

 

“No!” Georgie gasped. “Stan, those are for Santa.”

 

And yes, Georgie still believed in santa at age nine. Okay? Sue Bill for not wanting to ruin the kid’s childhood. And Stan wasn’t going to ruin it either, so Bill pinched his thigh in retaliation.

 

“Ow, fuck.” He mumbled, swatting Bill’s hand away under the blanket. “You know, Georgie, Santa eats a whole lot of cookies. I think he could give up a few for us.”

 

Georgie seems to ponder over this for a moment, hand on his chin and biting his lower lip just like his older brother always did. “Whaddya think, Billy?”

 

Bill glances over at Stan, who seems to have a victorious grin on his face as if he’s already won this battle. As if he knows Bill is going to let him win it. And he was right. “Fine, Georgie. But go grab three cookies and bring them back here.”

 

“Aye aye!” Georgie gave a mach salute before speeding into the kitchen.

 

Bill sat up a bit from his position on the couch, leaning in closer into Stan and presses his nose into the crook of Stan’s neck. He was like a damn space heater. He felt Stan rest his chin on top of his head.

 

“You know…” Stan mused. “I still don’t get that movie.”

 

“Oh, shu-shut up!” Bill says fondly, looking up and pressing a small kiss to Stan’s lips. “You kno-know you love it.”

 

“Who’d ya love more?” Georgie skips into the room and says it matter of factly, carrying three cookies and three napkins. Effectively ruining the moment. “Buddy the elf or Stan?”

 

Stan bursts out into laughter. Bill glares at him.

 

“Buh-buh-Buddy the elf for sha-sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @willwheelcr on twitter!


End file.
